thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations Naval Force
"The Navy is the guardian of the United Nations, the first line of defense against anything that attacks our worlds and our people. The rebels tried this same thing but failed, and the Exohumans are no different Ma'am. I don't care how many ships we have to use to destroy every single one of them, and every man and woman in this outfit feels the same way. You just keep the shipyards running, and I'll keep taking down every Exohuman ship I can find." -Arch Admiral Selfridge to High Councilor Costa, 2 days after Ragnarok . Overview The UNNF is the largest and most powerful branch of the UNMC , tasked with protecting all UNC territory from enemy threats at all costs. The Navy fields about 2,200 starships capable of prolonged space combat of various sizes and roles. However all ships are powerhouses and equipped with top of the line modern technology. The UNNF has millions of active and reserve personnel to run these many ships and also to be on duty at the many Navy bases and space stations throughout UNC space. Although in recent times the Navy has been used mostly for war, they still maintain a moderately sized fleet of colonization ships for discovery of new potential planets for humanity to inhabitant. Most of the UNMC regards the Navy as the most important branch in the entire military, due to their many vital roles that they offer to conflicts. History Creation The UNNF was the second branch of the UNMC to be officially founded in 2083 after the nations of Earth came together after WW3 . Although the UN Army came first, the Navy was undoubtedly the fastest growing with the UNC turning its attention to space and colonization, especially after the breakthrough of the I.T. Drive which propelled humanity into the stars. Colonization and peace The Navy was at the forefront of the UNC's colonization along with the UNAC , travelling to dozens of systems and finding many planets capable of supporting human life. Some ships were built as massive terraformers , loaded with wide ranges of equipment and technology to alter a planet to better suit life. At the time, the entire UNMC fleet was purposed for colonization, with war well behind humanity and replaced by exploration and discovery. Due to the large number of ships, humanity was able to find and claim dozens of planets in a relatively short amount of time. Insurrection and split In the early 2250's, many longtime issues in the UNC came to a head and caused the rebellion of billions of humans, who eventually broke off from the UN altogether and formed the two rebel factions: the ARC and the UMER. Unfortunately for the UNC, the sudden and highly organized rebellion took them by surprise, and the rebels were able to steal thousands of UNMC starships and re purpose them for war. However, the UNC quickly armed their own ships and the resulting conflict turned into the decades long Rebel Insurrection. But the UNC with many colonies and most of humanity under its wing, was able to win the technological arms race against the other factions and was able to drive the rebels out of UNC territory by 2315. In this time, the Navy arguably became the most advanced and powerful branch of the UNMC with the invention of the Shock Cannon giving them unchallenged offensive superiority in space and Megaton Bombs to decimate vast areas in a split second. EMPIRE Campaign The Navy fought for 9 years against EMPIRE as they caused chaos within UNC space, stealing starships and attacking UNC colonies and military bases. Although at first EMPIRE put up a fierce resistance, overtime the UNNF proved overwhelming and the organization was at the point of collapse by 2336, only saved from complete destruction by the sudden attack on two UNC colony worlds by the ARC. Factions War The largest and most costly battles the Navy was involved in were throughout the Factions War. After being attacked by the recently reappeared ARC, the UNC went to war once again with the other factions, deciding to first focus on the weaker UMER after the ARC forced them to cooperate in the war. The fight against the UMER took only a few months, and the smaller less militaristic faction surrendered to the UNC. However, the ARC put up a much larger and bloody fight for their colonies and territory, and with a fleet twice as large as the UNNF, space combat between the two sides were often drawn out and extremely costly to both. Eventually, the UNNF and UNAC fleets dealt the killing blow to the ARC war machine during the Battle of Freedom, where most of the ARC fleet was destroyed along with a large portion of their ground military. The ARC surrendered to the UNC and a peace treaty was proposed and worked on between the two for years, but due to disagreements and arguments over the conditions, the ARC ended up cutting all ties once more and retreated back into their territories, while the UMER became allies with the UNC. Exohuman War When the Exohumans took over Mars in 2343, the UNNF constantly tried to break through the shield keeping them out of the planet, but were unsuccessful and could only wait to see the outcome of the situation. two and a half years later, the Exohumans revealed themselves in the First Contact Battle around Mars' orbital space, and the resulting battle ended with many UNNF and UNAC ships being destroyed at the cost of the entire Exohuman fleet. After this, the UNC increased the military presence around Earth to 300 ships and millions of ground forces in preparation for an eventual attack. Unfortunately, the forces weren't enough, and the next month saw the Exohuman Advance Fleet nearly obliterating the forces on Earth as well as a large portion of the planet's population. Luckily for Earth, reinforcements made up of mostly UNNF ships were able to arrive in the Sol System the next day, and promptly drove off most of the Exohuman fleet, however the war was still raging and would only get worse in the coming years. Ships Warships The UNNF utilizes multiple ships for main roles such as combat and colony protection. These ships include: *UNMC F.A.W. *UNMC Frigate *UNMC Destroyer *UNMC Cruiser *UNMC Battlecruiser *UNMC Battleship *UNMC Carrier *UNMC Supercarrier Space attack craft *UNMC ExoAT Fighter *CAV-5 Shark (Zero-G Variant) Non-combatant vessels *UNMC Fleet Support Ship *UNMC Colonization Ship *UNMC Terraforming Ship UNNF Units *UNNF 1st Fleet (Heavy Assault) *UNNF 2nd Fleet (Light Assaut) *UNNF 3rd Fleet (Medium Assault) *UNNF 4th Fleet (Light Assaut) *UNNF 5th Fleet (Supply) *UNNF 8th Fleet (Stealth and Recon) *UNNF 10th Fleet (Light Assaut) *UNNF 11th Fleet (Light Assaut) *UNNF 12th Fleet (Stealth and Recon) *UNNF 15th Fleet (Medium Assault) *UNNF 23rd Fleet (Stealth and Recon) *UNNF 38th Fleet (Medium Assault) *UNNF 50th Fleet (Supply) *UNNF 73rd Fleet (Heavy Assault) *UNNF 112th Fleet (Heavy Assault) ' Fighter Units' *1st Naval Exo-atmospheric Fighter Wing *2nd Naval Exo-atmospheric Fighter Wing *3rd Naval Exo-atmospheric Fighter Wing *4th Naval Exo-atmospheric Fighter Wing Terrestrial Navy Although the majority of the Navy is used for various roles in space, terrestrial worlds with significant bodies of water and important seaside locations have a water-based naval presence. Ships of this sort come in small groups to lightly sized fleets due to the increasing push away from needing such vessels, but they have certainly proved their worth, especially during the EMPIRE Campaign and the Factions War. Even during the opening of the Human-Exohuman War , seafaring Navy ships were able to hold off or distract Exohuman starships and airpower, buying ground forces and the remaining Sol System Fleet valuable time. Seafaring ships focus on missile and railgun based combat, and come with a vast array of sensors and equipment. Some ships even sport Shock Cannons although this is not yet a large trend. UNNF support structure NLMS (Naval Logistics, maintenance and Supply Sectors ) *Naval Logistics, Maintenance and Supply: Sector Alpha *Naval Logistics, Maintenance and Supply: Sector Bravo *Naval Logistics, Maintenance and Supply: Sector Charlie *Naval Logistics, Maintenance and Supply: Sector Delta Personnel Rank structure : Enlisted *N1-Initiate *N2-Minor Apprentice *N3-Fore Apprentice *N4-Crewman Second Class *N5-Crewman First Class *N6-Consul *N7-Senior Consul *N8-Commodore *N9-Naval Executor Apprentice *N10-Junior Naval Executor *N11-Lieutenant Naval Executor *N12-Master Naval Executor : Commisioned *NC1-Ensign *NC2-Junior Lieutenant *NC3-Lieutenant *NC4-Warrant Commander *NC5-Operations Commander *NC6-Commander *NC7-Chief *NC8-Captain *NC9-Staff Admiral *NC10-Vice Admiral *NC11-Cheif Admiral *NC12-Arch Admiral *Supreme Commander of the Navy Category:Branches of the UNMC